vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Candle Queen
|singers = GUMI |producers = Lauren Estes (music, lyrics) * GHOST (music, VSQx, mixing, illust, PV) * Brood (piano render) |links = }} Background "Candle Queen" is a collaborative song featuring GUMI by Lauren Estes and GHOST. Lauren Estes created the term "Candle Queen" to be synonymous with the term drama queen, with the initial being more "fiery" than the latter. Within a few days after its release, it exceeded 100,000 views. The song is about a girl who is manipulative and always gets her way. She was spoiled from birth and was never disciplined for her behavior, thus never shaking off this behavior in adulthood. She gets her fix off of adrenaline and attention by causing drama and "flame wars", and constantly playing the victim. In the end, the girl loses her friends and everything she has built after they realize how toxic she was and how she was just taking advantage of them.'Candle Queen' - what's it all about? Controversy The controversy around the song comes from people confusing the character's behaviors with . This confusion has caused people to accuse both Lauren Estes and GHOST as ableists. Lauren Estes has stated that the song has absolutely nothing to do with any personality disorderAnonymous asked: Accidental ableism is still ableism, just like accidental homophobia is still homophobia. and that the character is .Anonymous asked: "Just take a moment to 'chill' and remember that whatever’s going on, 'it's not the end of the world'"… As for GHOST, they apologized for the lyrics despite not writing them. They interpreted the song as an "own up to your actions" song.I wanna genuinely apologize on behalf of Candle Queen’s lyrics Lyrics Ever since she was a child She always knew how to get her way Just act a little bit wild And someone will surely come to play It's a truth she took to heart But humility and patience didn't come with age She’s born to play this part A diva’s always center stage Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder Relishing in untestable power Glowing red in a black and white scene, the One and only candle queen Stoking the flames that burn higher and higher Royalty with a crown of fire Setting ablaze an extravagant scene, the One and only candle queen Addicted to adrenaline And always looking for attention Thought to be so genuine When she's suddenly met with apprehension The fighting has begun And she'd do anything to get ahead Like using people as ladder rungs And sweeping eggshells under the bed Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder Relishing in untestable power Glowing red in a black and white scene, the One and only candle queen Stoking the flames that burn higher and higher Royalty with a crown of fire Setting ablaze an extravagant scene, the One and only candle queen Ah, but there's hope for you still Before it all comes unfurled Ah, you just need to chill It’s not the end of the world She just can't help but be this way She lost her true self long ago Now all her friends have been pushed away Because a caricature is all they know Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder Everyone rushing to disavow her All alone in a black and white scene, the One and only candle queen Hurt by the flames that burn higher and higher Clutching a broken crown of fire All alone in the final scene, the One and only candle queen, What a pity, that candle queen Derivatives |categories = Human cover |links = yt 776Ks9i6ZmU; sc umbraticforest/ghostsilver-chord-music-candle-queen-coverumber }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the Candle Queen (single): Gallery Candle Queen (album art).jpg|Album art of the song References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Controversy